


[Pure Sex]

by FlipFlappingSonic11o9



Series: Flip Flappers [1]
Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Manga & Anime, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipFlappingSonic11o9/pseuds/FlipFlappingSonic11o9
Summary: Some time after the events of the anime[Season 1 as of now],Cocona and Papika are allowed to stay over at someone's house. While they're alone some interesting stuff begins to happen. Aka sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well then,this'll be my firsr posted work here...I'm sorry for any mistaked I might have made in advance,I wanted a friend to help me find mistakes but she said she was to lazy,but atleast she did help me a bit to realize something which I did edit before posting.
> 
> Also i'm again sorry in advance for any misconception of gay/lesbian sex as well...Ima dude and all that,though im pretty sure my friend would have said something if there was as she know a crapload of that but I digress. But besides that hope you enjoy some CoconaXPapika[I am planning on making more chapters of this as implied by the ending]

[Pure Sex]

[Cocona's POV]

Me and Papika have known each other for some months now. We started dating--even though Papika sometimes isnt the best at any of the romance that dates should be known for...But I enjoy them nonetheless.

"Coconaaaa,i'm bored...Let's do something today!Go somewhere!" Papika said while louching around. "Sure,where do you wanna go?" I ask closing up a small novel I was reading at the time-- "I dunno,I was gonna ask you" Aaaaand she dosent know where to go...Should have expected this...After a while of thinking we went on a small date and got back almost at nighttime. I had left my novel lying around before we left,Papika saw it and picked it up. "What's this Cocona?" she asked as,I looked over to her she started reading a line from where I had left off. She can kind of read it,but not exactly perfectly 'She bit down softly on the side of my neck,filling my body with pleasure' was the original line. I won't subject you to how she read it,but just imagine someone who is still learning a language and is at best below par at it reading something in that language. That's how she read. "Papika!Don't read my stuff without my permision!" I say a bit flustered. "I didn't know bitting can be part of sex" she said as if to segway into the topic of sex "Speaking off,maybe we can have some?If you want" not exactly the best way to ask for sex...But considering it's Papika,i'll left it slide. Not to mention I spaced out when she asked as my face turned red. "Cocona...?Cocona,Cocona!" I immidietly come back to my senses. "W-What...?I-I mean yes!" I exclaimed. Papika smiled at me "Okay then,lets do it now and take a bath after it!".

We moved to the bedroom--the house was quiet,it was only us there. [Writer's note:Since it's never specified where they would stay after the events of Episode 13,Pure Audio. I can't really say a specific place but for the sake of this let's say someone let them stay with them.] My face tinted red of embarrassment,my heart beating faster than ever before,I sit on the bed as Papika faces me,a bit flustered herself. "I read up a bit bout this in secret...Or tried...But if i'm messing anything up just tell me" Papika,READING up on something?!That was pretty out of character in my opinion. I quietly nod at her as she quickly pushes and pins me down on the bed,moving up a bit herself. Her hand rested on my cheek as it started moving down caressing me down to my neck and chest. I was starting to think maybe Papika did have a bit of a romantic side,romantic sexual?What would you even call this...?Getting off topic!Papika lifted my shirt up a bit and reached her hand in teasing my nipples,one after the other,both of them. She completely lifted up my shirt and sucked on them and lightly pulled them a bit. My breath was already starting to accelerate a bit. Papika shifted her focus down,we had both agreed to wear some kind of shirt,and underwear,nothing else. So she slipped down my underwear and rubbed my vagina lightly. A small tingling sensation felt every part of my body and made me squirm a tiny bit.

She spread my vagina open a bit before inserting two fingers into the deepest part of my womb which she could reach. My body let out a small 'Ah...' when she did. Papika then started pumping her fingers in and out while playing with my clitoris using her thumb. She leveled her eyes with mine as I let out involuntary moans. She gently caressed my neck with her tounge sending more tingles to every part if my body. Her pace quickened as she sucked on the side of my neck. She stopped sucking on it to then gently bite down on it. My body instantly started moaning louder as my eyes looked down at her--did she really only read up on it...?Or did she watch some...?I didn't know what else to think at the time. What I did know was that inside me burned a desire for more,a desire to moan her name "P-Papika...!~" her name was the only thing that would come out. The previousl quiet house was now filled with my moans,with me moaning Papika's name. I tightened up,Papika seemed to have picked up and went faster,bitting down harder. I felt a knot building up in my stomache. I moan her name louder than I had before and came. Papika stopped bitting and pulled out her finger,all wet and sticky. She licks her fingers and sucks on them as if she was cleaning popcorn butter off her fingers. "Mmmm tasty" she said with a smile even though her cheeks were red. Panting I pick my head up to look at her as she is opening up my legs. "I think this was how two girls would have sex right...?What was it called....?" she asked as she was getting herself ready for it. "Y-Yeah...It's called scissoring..." I say while blushing deeper than before.

Our vaginas meet along with our clitoris. Thankfully our bodies are similar so that makes this entire thing alot easier. Papika starts rubbing them faster causing me to moan while Papika seems to be keeping hers down,yet her breath starts spiking. She starts breathing heavily only letting out a few occasional noises. "P-Papika...Faster..!I-I want to hear your voice in pleasure...!" I say while looking at her. "C-Cocona..." she says as a small smile forms on her face and she starts doing it faster,letting her moans out. My ears filtered out my own moans and amplified hers. He energetic,cute voice turned a bit raspy,while still sounding adorable as she moaned. I enjoyed every second of it. I wanted to hear more and more of this Papika--no I want more of her in her entirety. But before I knew it we were both reaching our limits "C-Coconaa....I-I'm going to cum..." my arms grasping at the bed sheets I tried to say 'Papika...Me too' but all I could get out before I came was "P-Papika....!~". My back arched back as I moaned loudly cumming. Papika squirmed a bit trying to stop herself from moving much,letting out a loud moan as well and cumming. Panting I layed there while composing myself. Papika went over,gave me a soft kiss on the lips and got up "I'll take a bath first Cocona. You rest up a bit here and take one after me kay?" she calmly walked away seemingly a bit tired,which was pretty unusual as she always went places with a small spring in her step. But more importantly,she didnt let me have a go at her! "Papika....You unfair idiot..." I said under my breath. I'd get her back,I didnt even get to undress her!I wanted to just storm into the bath and make more love to her right there,but not only was my body a bit tired,I wanted to think of the perfect way to please her...Im thinking up of something,but seems like it wont happen exactly today...


End file.
